¿Qué pasaría si Flynn Rider hubiera muerto?
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Madre Gothel detuvo a Flynn y evitó que cortara el cabello de Rapunzel, ¿qué pasó después? La imagen de portada no me pertenece, fue extraída de Zerochan. No pude encontrar al autor de la imagen.


**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a_ _《_ _Walt Disney Animation Studios_ _》_ _que pertenece a Walt Disney company._

 _Te recomiendo ver la película_ _《_ _Enredados_ _》_ _ya que de ahí basé la historia._

 _El fanfic parte de la escena en la que madre Gothel apuñala a Flynn Rider y Rapunzel quiere salvarlo._

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Flynn Rider hubiera muerto?**

Flynn subió la torre.

-Rapunzel, creí que no volvería a verte.- dijo y después vió a Rapunzel, encadenada y amordazada.

-¡Eugene! ¡Eugene!- trataba de decir Rapunzel para advertirle de madre Gothel.

Acto seguido madre Gothel salió de su escondite y apuñalo a Flynn en un costado. Inmediatamente Flynn cayó al suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-Mira todo lo que has hecho Rapunzel. No te preocupes cariño, nuestro secreto muere con él.- dijo madre Gothel.

 _-_ ¡Eugene! ¡Eugene!- llamaba Rapunzel mientras lo veía sufriendo.

-Y en cuanto a nosotras, nos iremos donde NADIE pueda volverte a encontrar.- dijo madre Gothel furiosa.

-¡Eugene! ¡Eugene!- decía Rapunzel mientras aún luchaba por liberarse.

En un intento de ayudar a su amiga, Pascal corrió y se abalanzó sobre la falda de madre Gothel, luego la empezó a morder. Sencillamente, madre Gothel pateó a Pascal y éste impactó contra la pared.

-¡Rapunzel, basta!- vociferó madre Gothel.

Rapunzel seguía luchando por liberarse de madre Gothel.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Para de pelear conmigo!- dijo madre Gothel furiosa. Acto seguido, Rapunzel por fin pudo librarse del pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

-¡No! No lo haré jamás, por cada minuto del resto de mi vida voy a peler. Desde ahora siempre trataré de alejarme de ti… pero si me dejas salvar su vida, iré contigo.- sentenció Rapunzel.

-¡No! ¡No Rapunzel!- dijo un Flynn adolorido y exhausto.

-No voy a peler y jamás trataré escapar, sólo déjame sanarlo esta vez; y las dos estaremos juntas, para siempre, justo lo que deseas. Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo, será como antes, sólo déjame curarlo madre.- dijo Rapunzel.

Madre Gothel consideró la propuesta de Rapunzel: si ella salvaba la vida de Flynn, ella iría y nunca jamás pelearía.

-En caso de que se te ocurra perseguirnos.- dijo madre Gothel mientras encadenaba a Flynn.

-¡Eu! ¡Eugene!- dijo Rapunzel mientras corría hacia Eugene. Acto seguido examinó la puñalada.

-Oh, lo lamento… pero todo estará bien ahora.-decía Rapunsel mientras colocaba su cabello sobre la herida.

-No Rapunzel…- dijo Flynn mientras quitaba el cabello.

-Lo prometo, sólo tienes que confiar en mi. Cálmate, respira.- dijo Rapunzel.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.- decía Flynn.

-Y yo no te dejaré morir.- dijo Rapunzel.

-Pero si lo haces… pero si tú morirás- dijo Flynn preocupado.

-Oye, estaré bien, tranquilo.- dijo Rapunzel. Luego, intercambiaron una tierna mirada.

-Rapunzel, espera…- dijo Flynn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rapunzel.

Madre Gothel sólo los observaba, pero de repente, ella notó el trozo de espejo en la mano de Flynn y rápidamente supo lo que planeaba.

Rápidamente madre Gothel se dirigió a Flynn y le quitó el espejo demsu débil mano.

-Con que… palenabas cortar el pelo de Rapunzel, ¿eh?- dijo furiosa. Flynn sólo la miró.

Madre Gothel tomó la cadena y la empezó a jalar para llevarse a Rapunzel.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad Flynn…- dijo madre Gothel en un tono burlón.

-¡No madre! Por favor, hicimos un trato…- chilló Rapunzel.

-El trato no incluía un corte de cabello.- replicó madre Gothel furiosa.

-Pero, no cortó mi cabello, ¿o sí? Por favor madre… déjame.- suplicó Rapunzel.

Madre Gothel lo pensó un momento, recordó lo que Rapunzel le prometió.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré salvar su vida. Pero quédate aquí hasta que te diga.- dijo madre Gothel mientras se dirigia hacia Flynn. Rapunzel obedeció.

Madre Gothel empezó a recoger los trozos de espejo y los ponía lejos de Flynn, incluso levantó y revisó a Flynn para asegurarse de que no tuviera otro pedazo de espejo escondido.

-Puedes hacerlo Rapunzel.- dijo madre Gothel mientras acercaba a Rapunzel a Flynn.

-No hagas nada tonto, por favor.- dijo Rapunzel mientras colocaba su cabello sobre Flynn.

-Rapunzel…- dijo Flynn, acto seguido tosió violentamente. Rapunzel asustada tomó la mano de Flynn.

-¡Eugene! No te preocupes, en unos segundos todo estará bien.- dijo. De repente Rapunzel sintió que la mano de Flynn ya no apretaba la suya.

-¡No!- dijo Rapunzel mientras acercaba su oído a su pecho para oir su corazón; él cual, ya no latía. Rapunzel se apresuró a entonar su canción.

-Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel… Mueve el tiempo atrás…- cantaba Rapunzel mientras sollozaba.

Cuando Rapunzel terminó de cantar su canción rápidamente quitó su cabello del abdomen de Flynn y notó que la herida ya no estaba. Inmediatamente Rapunzel volvió a apoyar su oído en el pecho de Flynn, pero ya no escuchó su corazón, ni sintió su respiración en su cabello.

Rapunzel sólo se levantó y miró fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Flynn. Segundos después entendió lo que sucedió y comenzó a llorar. Madre Gothel sólo miraba la escena y no se atrevió a tocar a Rapunzel.

Después de un par de segundos, Rapunzel se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la que había sido su madre, la abrazó y lloró sobre ella. Madre Gothel se sorprendió del gesto de Rapunzel, así que sólo la abrazó.

-Si te preguntas sobre si voy a tratar de huír, la respuesta es no.- dijo Rapunzel. Madre Gothel sólo la soltó y la miró fijamente.

-Tú cumpliste con tu parte del trato, dejaste que lo salvara. Es otra cosa que no haya funcionado.- dijo Rapunzel resignándose a la situación.

-Bien… Entonces, si te parece, empaquemos todo y vámonos de aquí.- dijo madre Gothel.

-De acuerdo madre.- dijo Rapunzel.

Las dos empezaron a empacar todo aquello que les era útil y que pudieran sacar de allí. Para romper el hielo, madre Gothel inició una conversación.

-Tal vez pueda vender la torre, si la limpiamos, alguien podría comprarla por una buena cantidad, ¿no te parece?- sugirió madre Gothel.

-Sí, podemos limpiar antes de irnos.- dijo Rapunzel. Y el silencio reinó otra vez.

Cuando las dos terminaron de reunir sus cosas, Rapunzel empezó a bajar todo con su cabello; después reparó en el cuerpo de Flynn.

-Madre… ¿te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó Rapunzel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cariño?- dijo madre Gothel.

-¿Podemos hacer algo respecto a…?- dijo Rapunzel mientras señalaba a Flynn.

-Podemos enterrarlo abajo.- sugirió madre Gothel. Inmediatamente Rapunzel fue hacia el cuerpo de Flynn y lo sujetó con ternura; y dió un beso en la frente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Rapunzel tomó su cabello y aseguró a Flynn, luego lo bajó lentamente por la ventana. Una vez que Rapunzel senaseguró de que Flynn estaba abajo, sacudió su cabello y liberó a Flynn de sus dorados y largos mechones. Acto seguido continuó bajando las cosas hasta que terminó.

-Terminé madre.- dijo Rapunzel triste.

-Ahora podemos bajar.- dijo madre Gothel.

Primero Rapunzel bajó a madre Gothel y luego ella bajó. Madre Gothel buscó la pala y un balde que escondía en la parte baja de la torre, se quitó su capa y procedió a remover con mucho cuidado un rectángulo de pasto cerca de unas flores y comenzó a cavar. Madre Gothel cavó hasta que tuvo un agujero de unos 2 metros de profundidad.

Mientras madre Gothel cavaba, Rapunzel vió a Maximus.

-Bueno amigo, creo que ésta es la última vez.- dijo Rapunzel mientras abrazaba al caballo.

-Cuida el reino, ¿sí?- dijo Rapunzel. Acto seguido acarició a Máximus y éste se fue mientras miraba con tristeza a Rapunzel. Luego ésta se sentó a esperar a que su "madre" terminara de cavar.

-Rapunzel, ayúdame a subir.- dijo madre Gothel. Rapunzel le arrojó su cabello, madre Gothel hizo el nudo de siempre y Rapunzel empezó a tirar.

Acto seguido rapunzel arrastró el cuerpo de Flynn hacia el agujero y lentamente lo bajó, después con cuidado desenredó a Flynn y recogió su cabello. Luego madre Gothel empezó a llenar el agujero.

Cuando terminó tomó el pasto que quitó y con el mismo cuidado lo colocó en su lugar.

-Rapunzel, llena el balde con agua.- ordenó madre Gothel. Rapunzel obedeció y le llevó el balde. Madre Gothel roció el agua sobre el pasto.

Cuando terminaron, las dos subieron por las escaleras de la torre y limpiaron todo a la perfección, incluso recogieron los cristales del espejo roto, partieron la madera y la colocaron dentro de la chimenea. Una vez la torre limpia las dos bajaron, recogieron sus cosas y caminaron a la salida del lugar. Rapunzel miró por última vez el lugar y le dió el último adiós a Flynn.

-Mañana empezaré con la venta del lugar.- dijo madre Gothel.

-Vénde bien el lugar, el dinero debe alcanzar para un carruaje y una casa… lejos.- dijo Rapunzel triste.

-Claro, también debe sobrar para comprar otras cosas.- dijo madre Gothel.

Ahora Rapunzel de vez en cuando trenza su cabello, se pone un vestido, se calza unos zapatos, toma su cesta y sale al bosque cercano a su casa con la excusa de recolectar moras para en realidad poder ir a recordar los buenos momentos con Flynn y llorar si es necesario.


End file.
